1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, and more specifically to a motorcycle including a silencer, such as a muffler.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silencer for a motorcycle reduces exhaust noise generated when exhaust gas flows from an engine. A motorcycle disclosed by JP 2007-91132 A includes a first muffler (silencer) and a second muffler. The first muffler is provided on a side of an oil pan for an engine. The second muffler is connected to the first muffler and provided behind the engine.